Currently, in the process of fabricating display panels, mercury lamps and metal halide lamps are often used as ultraviolet (UV) light sources in mask exposure machines, edge exposure machines, sealant hardeners, and lamps for hardening optical transparent resin (OCR) for making touch panels. Conventional UV light sources often have various problems and need to be improved.